


Firsts

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: All the firsts with your favorite actor/actresses and characters





	1. Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Plus sized reader 
> 
> Warning(s): detailed smut
> 
> Credit(s): I do not own the images/gifs, credits to owner(s)

 

**First encounter**

 

 

You and Tom met randomly on the street while he was walking his dog Bobby. Tom was reading a message and didn’t notice the leash slipping through his fingers, resulting in Bobby jogging towards you. You were bent down, tying your shoelaces and suddenly felt a presence near you.

 

“Oh! Look who we got here!” you excitedly spoke while petting Bobby, he quickly had a smile on his face while his tail wiggled in excitement. He loved your gentle touch and couldn’t stop wiggling while trying to jump in your arms. It had taken Tom a minute to realize that his dog had escaped and once he did, he panicked instantly while frantically looking around.

 

The panic immediately vanished when he saw you and Bobby just across the street. The actor quickly crossed it and jogged towards you while a relieved smile rested on his face. “Excuse me, Ma’am” he politely caught your attention. You stood up straight and gasped slightly upon realizing that the Tom Hiddleston was standing in front of you.

 

Bobby was wiggling its way in between your legs as he wanted to continue to play with you, not caring that he had almost caused Tom a heart attack. “Hi! He just ran over to me and wanted to play” you informed him with a smile on your face. You were surprisingly calm and didn’t feel the need to fan girl or freak out, not knowing that it made Tom immediately feel comfortable in your presence.

 

  


 

“Well I’m glad he did because I was distracted for a minute” he confessed and scratched the back of his neck, his eyes drinking in your beauty. The actor had met and seen many pretty women but you were a rare beauty he had never laid eyes upon. Your smile made his heart melt in his chest and his heart screamed at him to take this opportunity into getting to know you better.

 

“Uh” Tom stuttered to which you let out a chuckle as he looked so cute trying to form a proper sentence. “Do you uh-“ he began but then cleared his throat, he was in complete awe of you and very surprised because normally, he always knew how to talk to the ladies. “May I buy you a coffee?” his eyes gazed deeply into yours while his heart pounded in his chest, the fear of rejection caused him a lot of anxiety but the second you gave him a wide grin, it vanished as quickly as it had come.

 

 

“I’d love to!” you answered before focusing on Bobby who still was playing with your legs. Tom quickly bent down and took the leash in his hands, making sure that he had a decent grip on it before the two of you began to walk towards the next café that was just a down the street.

 

**First thought**

 

 

 ** _Wow_** _._  That was all that Tom was able to think the second his eyes first landed on you. After that, he could barely think straight because he was overwhelmed by your beauty and positive vibes. The poor man almost spoke in gibberish while he still was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had never met someone as beautiful and special as you.

 

 ** _This is not happening…_** was your first thought you had upon meeting the actor. You had been a fan of his work and always admired him. To actually meet him in person was something you had never expected to happen to you. He was even more handsome in person and you had thought that you would lose your mind and snap, break out in tears and stutter like a maniac but oddly enough, your demeanor didn’t really change as something about him immediately made you feel safe and comfortable.

 

 

**First date**

 

 

After you and Tom had gotten a coffee at a random café, it didn’t take the two of you long to figure out that there was a lot of chemistry and attraction in between you two. After an hour of talking and laughing with each other, Tom asked you out on a date to which you immediately agreed.

 

The following evening, he picked you up at your apartment and drove you over to his house. The two of you were dressed in sweat pants and sweaters, Tom wanted your first date to be as relaxing as possible. He wanted to enjoy the evening with you without having to know that your feet would eventually start hurting from wearing high heels or you’d have to go to the bathroom and adjust your hair and makeup.

 

“ _How about we spend the evening at my house and I cook you something?”_  was what he had asked you over the phone a few hours before the date. When Tom suggested you to dress as comfortable as possible, you had to pause the phone conversation and bite your tongue in order to not break out in tears.

 

Not one person you had dated before was genuine enough to ask you what you were comfortable doing and wearing for the first date. They didn’t care that you had spent hours getting ready, slipping into tight dresses and high heels that were way too high for your taste, but let your legs look great. They couldn’t care less about the fact that you had put your best into your makeup and outfit in hope to get at least one compliment, but then getting nothing in return for your hard work.

 

After you had calmed down and proceeded the phone conversation with Tom, you were so excited to spend the evening with him. When he picked you up and saw that you were wearing similar outfits, the two of you burst out laughing before greeting each other with a tight hug and kisses on the cheeks.

 

The car drive was spent with Tom asking you what you wanted to have for dinner while the radio softly played in the background. To have him be so genuine and caring made your heart skip several beats. Not once did he pressure you or got annoyed at the fact that you didn’t know what to choose for dinner.

 

He patiently gave you time to decide and suggested certain meals before you agreed to have him cook chicken Alfredo for you. After the two of you had entered his house, Tom proudly gave you a mini house tour as something told him that you would spend a lot of time in there.

 

You gushed over the awards and prices he had won, laughed about his cute baby pictures and admired the mini library he had. Tom felt a little vulnerable because not many female love interests had had the opportunity to be in the only place, he could fully be himself. Unknown to you, Tom already had opened up to you by showing you the way he lived.

 

After the mini house tour, you were sat at the kitchen counter while telling the actor funny stories about yourself. The way your eyes lit up at every smile or the way you waved your arms in the air while reliving the story made Tom only fall for you more. You offered him to help him prepare dinner but he declined your offer with a gently peck against your cheek before asking you to tell him another story about yourself as your voice and laugh sounded like pure music to his ears.

 

After you felt like you had been talking for hours, you began to question Tom about his childhood, most valuable life experiences and future goals. You asked him questions he didn’t hear quite often and loved how he gave you the longest responses while explaining his mind to you. All you could do was stare at him in awe and nod your head whenever his eyes met yours for a few seconds before he’d go back to cooking or demonstrating an explanation.

 

Once dinner was ready, the two of you moved to the living room. Tom surprised you by informing you that he had found some of your favorite comedy shows on Netflix. “You remember what I told you?” you asked in shock once he was ready to play the show, your plates placed on your laps and a glass of juice and water resting on the small coffee table in front of you two.

 

The actor nodded his head and smiled, “Yes, I do. I don’t know that so I thought that we could watch them together and maybe have you explain the jokes to me in case I don’t get them” hearing his words made you lean towards him and press a tender kiss on his lips.  _He’s the one_ , you thought to yourself while slowly pulling away from the kiss and seeing the actor bit his lower lip in awe while so much love clouded his eyes.

 

Your lips tingled from the delicate contact and the two of you smiled at each other before Tom pressed play. The two of you began to each while watching the comedy show, occasionally bursting out laughing or pausing to explain him the jokes. After the two of you were done eating, Tom quickly washed the plates before joining you on the couch again.

 

“I really had an amazing time tonight” he whispered and placed his hand on your thigh, all you could do was smile and nod your head as your lips were yearning for his again. After staring deeply into each other’s eyes for two minutes, Tom leaned in and captured your lips in another passionate kiss, wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist and pulling you closer to him.

 

 

**First confession**

 

 

Tom was the first to confess his feelings to you after having pushed you away. After the first (amazing) date you two had, he had realized that he was hopelessly in love with you. The fact scared him to death as he suddenly was questioning his priority, which was acting of course. He had only had one serious relationship that lasted for a few years but decided to end it to fully focus on his acting career.

 

Ever since you had entered his life, Tom found himself willing to take a break from acting so that he could fully focus on you. He ended up not contacting you for a few days after your first date as he needed some time to figure out his feelings. Him going M.I.A for a few days shattered your heart, you shed a few tears but then vowed to try and move on from him (even though the mere thought of not being able to see and kiss him again only added more pain to your heart).

 

You also didn’t message him as you stuck to your mother’s words:  **If a person really wants to be with you, he or she will do anything to make that happen. The person won’t make you run after them.**

 

So, with a crushed heart, you stayed in your apartment and tried to find a way to cope with the aching pain in your chest. Just At the end of the fourth day, Tom surprised you by showing at your door, looking like he had barely slept in days.

 

“I’m so in love with you. So much that it terrifies me because you are the only person who has so much power over me” were the words he whispered while slowly entering your apartment, his eyes staring deeply into yours. You felt like he was staring straight into your soul and his confession left you very emotional.

 

“I am so sorry for not contacting you for the past few days. I sat down and realized that you are someone  _special_. I’m more than willing to do anything you want from me, as long as it keeps you happy, [Y/N]. Anything” the intensity in his voice and eyes healed your shattered heart in seconds and made you jump into his arms, clinging onto his shoulders while whispering “I feel the exact same” in his ears before crashing your lips against his.

 

 

**First fight**

 

 

The first fight between you and Tom occurred four months into your relationship. For an unknown reason, Tom didn’t really trusted you. You were the last person who found out about some amazing opportunities he got or what or who had caused him to have a bad day. He’d just mumble a short “Oh, don’t worry about it” and then either hung up the phone or asked you to give him some space.

 

Your feelings were hurt because you had never given Tom the opportunity to question your trust and loyalty. You tried biting your tongue and don’t mention the issue for a few more days until you had to find out through a shared friend that your boyfriend had planned on traveling. Your friend had shared the information during a little get together and Tom was so embarrassed when you turned to him with a hurt and upset look while saying “Good to know that I’m the last person finding out about this”, making your friend realize that he had spilled some beans that were made to kept hidden.

 

He quickly excused himself and so that you and Tom were able to talk the whole thing out in the kitchen but all you muttered was a soft, “Please take me to my place”. You were too hurt to have a normal conversation and address the big issue. Tom saw the pain in your eyes and gently led you out of your friend’s house.

 

The car ride was dead silent, you were staring out of the window and silently wondering what you had done to get treated the way you did. Once you had arrived at your apartment, Tom had finally realized his mistakes and was so ashamed of himself. The two of you sat down, you made sure to have a decent gap in between you two on the couch.

 

“Why don’t you trust me?” you asked your boyfriend, tears brimming your eyes but you didn’t dare to look away from his gaze as you wanted him to see the pain he had caused you. He swallowed hard while his heart painfully clenched in his chest. “A part of me is afraid that sharing everything with you will take an ugly turn” Tom confessed which left you confused but also curious as there obviously was a deeper meaning behind his actions.

 

Tom knew that now was the time to come clean with the worst experience he had while being in a relationship. He let out a shaky breath and scooted closer to you, “The last time I was in a relationship as serious as ours, the woman ended up demanding to know everything. What I was doing, where I was, who I was talking to or when I had to travel for work. It got to the point where when I didn’t share those things with her, she’d pick a fight.

 

The petty fights would turn into big and ugly ones. We’d break up and make up so often that it became a vicious cycle. She tried to force me to make her my only priority, she was the one who had to get my full attention. No one or nothing else.

 

Hearing what your boyfriend had gone through threw all your insecurities out of the window. “Baby” you sighed took his hands in yours. “I am not your ex, okay? I was just hurt because I want to celebrate your victories with you and beat those down who try to tear you down. Nothing more” you explained and watched how Tom let out a long sigh.

 

“I know that your acting career, friends and family are your priorities and I would never force you to put me above all of them. Never. I want you to be committed to our relationship but won’t force you to if you don’t want to…” you cleared your voice. “If you can’t commit yourself to our relationship, then it’s for the best that we don’t see each other anymore but I will never do such an extreme thing as your ex”.

 

Tom frowned and quickly shook his head at the mention of breaking up, “No, I want to be committed to you and our relationship. I just was afraid that I’d have to go through the same thing all over again. I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark and hurting your feelings, darling” his apology healed the wounds he had inflicted on your heart and you smiled at him.

 

“I forgive you, just don’t compare me to your ex-girlfriend. Ever again” Tom kissed your knuckles and whispered a soft “I promise” before leaning in and pressing his lips against yours, silently vowing to himself that he would give his all into your relationship because he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

 

 

**First “I love you”**

 

 

You blurted out the three magical words four months into your relationship after having a bad day and Tom had come to the rescue. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and you ended up leaving work with a somber attitude. Once you had reached your apartment, you plopped onto the couch and let the tears you had been holding back for hours rush down your cheeks.

 

You felt stupid for crying like a baby but couldn’t stop yourself, even when Tom called to ask you about your day. The second you heard his smooth voice after accepting his call made loud sobs leave your lips, breaking your boyfriend’s heart.

 

He was heartbroken and ready to fight whoever was the reason for your distress. It took you several minutes to calm down enough to form proper sentences and explain him with loud sniffles how shitty your day had been. “Oh my darling” was all that Tom sighed before you heard him shuffling around, “Stay put, I’ll be there in a few” he said before ending the call.

 

You immediately felt better at the fact that you’d be able to cling onto him and tell him about your bad day. What you didn’t know was that Tom had quickly gone to the grocery store and bought all your favorite snacks. When he rang your doorbell fifteen minutes later, he had a smirk on his face as he knew that only his hugs and kisses and snacks would lighten up your mood.

 

When the two of you sat down on the couch and Tom immediately began to take out your favorite snacks, you had thick tears brim your eyes again as you silently wondered what you had done in order to get such a perfect man as your boyfriend.

 

“I love you” you blurted while sniffling, not fully realizing what you had said. Tom stopped going through the plastic bag and stared awestruck at you. “I love you too” he said without hesitation before cupping your face in his warm hands and meeting your lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Your minds went blank and you held tightly onto one another. “I love you” you whispered in between the kisses before pulling away and smiling at your boyfriend. All he could do was bite his lip and caress your cheeks as you still were able to leave that man completely mesmerizing.

 

 

**First time making love**

 

 

You and Tom made love for the first time five months into the relationship. The two of you wanted to take things slow so that when the special moment would finally occur, it would feel right. The two of you barely felt the sexual tension the first few months into your relationship, kissing, hugging and cuddling satisfied your emotional and spiritual hunger.

 

The two of you didn’t want your first sexual intercourse to be after a fight or when the two of you were mad at each other. When you let Tom know that you had always been a sucker for a romantic environment during the time that your sexual attraction had its awakening, he went out of his way and booked a one week vacation in Italy for the two of you.

 

From the fifth month on, you slowly felt yourself fantasizing about being intimate with Tom. The two of you had taken baths together, got dressed together and spent the hot nights naked in each other’s arms but nothing had happened yet. So, when it was finally time to leave for Italy, the two of you were dying form anticipation.

 

Once you had arrived at your destination, = unpacked your suitcases in the rented villa, and had taken a shower together, you and Tom fell into each other’s arms. The kisses were slow and needy while your hands were roaming over each other’s bodies. Your loud pants echoed through the room while he carried you over to the bed and gently placed you on top of it.

 

“Close your eyes, darling” Tom rasped near your ear before placing one last kiss on your cheek. You did as you were told and listened to your boyfriend shuffling around the room. The sound of the curtains closing was the last thing you heard before he joined you on the bed again.

 

“Open your eyes” he muttered and smiled once you looked around the room and noticed the candles and rose petals. “Wow” you gasped while a rush of arousal rippled through your body. You crashed your lips against Tom’s and pulled him closer to your body.

 

  


 

The towels that were covering your body had been quickly tossed onto the floor and minutes later, Tom was making passionately love to you. You couldn’t get enough of the breathtaking feeling of having him thrust himself deep inside you while your name tumbled form his lips in a soft whisper.

 

You lost yourselves into one another and tried to absorb all the intense pleasure while clinging onto one another. You reached your highs at the same time after Tom’s length kept brushing against your sweet spot, he released himself deep inside you before rolling off you and watching you catch your breath.

 

That was only the first of many rounds that night, the next day, you stayed in bed all morning while reminiscing the amazing night before while lying in each other’s arms.


	2. Chris Evans

 

**First encounter**

 

 

You met Chris on a girl’s trip in Las Vegas, your best friend had gotten out of a ten-year relationship and was in desperate need of distraction so you and a few close friends booked a fun, five-day vacation at the Plaza Hotel in Nevada.

 

Chris and his brother Scott had booked the suite next to yours as they were visiting a family friend. On the last day in Vegas, you and your friends decided to have a party in your suite, it didn’t take them long to get drunk and dance along to the music. The loud music prevented Chris from being able to fall asleep as he had an early flight to catch the following morning.

 

The actor let out a frustrated sigh and got out of his bed before stomping his way to your suite in sweats and a t-shirt, ready to complain the hell of out himself. But the second you opened the door with a beautiful smile on your face, Chris couldn’t even find the proper words to say as he was mesmerized your beauty. “Can I help you?” you yelled over the music while trying to calm down your pounding heart, you had never met such a handsome man and instantly felt attracted to him.

 

The fact that you didn’t recognize him made Chris smile and nod his head, he leaned forward and caught a sniff of your sweet scent. “Uh-Your music is pretty loud and I can’t sleep” he nervously explained as all he could think about was wrapping his arms around your thick waist and bury his head in the crook of your neck. He wasn’t even angry anymore at the fact that you were keeping him from getting enough sleep.

 

Upon hearing his complaint, you immediately felt sorry and quickly rushed towards the stereo and turned the volume all the way down, making your girlfriends whine loudly as they didn’t want the party to stop. “Okay, bedtime!” you announced and clapped your hands. Chris watched you from the doorway, making sure that all your drunk friends got to their bedrooms before rushing over to him.

 

“I am so sorry” you apologized with a frown on your face, “We wanted to party one last time before we leave tomorrow” you explained to which the actor nodded his head, “It’s no problem. My brother and I are also leaving tomorrow” you couldn’t help but stare deeply into Chris’s eyes as they were simply breathtaking.

 

The two of you randomly began to tell each other what you had been doing in Las Vegas, feeling comfortable in each other’s presence. Upon hearing that you lived in New York, Chris’s eyes light up and his heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of seeing you again.

 

“I live there too!” he excitedly spoke, silently wondering if it was destiny or just a casual coincidence that brought you in each other’s lives. The actor immediately senses that you were someone very special and he didn’t want to have to say goodbye to you, for good.

A wide smile crept onto your face before you chuckled and cleared your throat, you were dying to know the actor’s name but also didn’t want to come off as nosy. “I’m Chris by the way. Chris Evans” he held his hand out to you and you gladly shook it while feeling relieved that he made the first step into getting to know you. A shiver ran down your spine as his gentle but firm touch made delicate sentiments rush through your body.

 

“You don’t know who I am?” the actor asked amused after you told him your name before asking him what he did for a living. You frowned and suddenly remembered that you had heard his name somewhere before. You hummed and pursed your lips, your hand still holding Chris’s while trying to find out what was so special about Chris Evans A minute later, you chuckled and shook your head “I know that I have heard your name before but I can’t remember where” you confessed to which the actor grinned as he felt amused and relaxed, it was refreshing to be able to introduce himself to someone without having that person already know everything about him.

 

“I’m an actor” he explained to which you parted your lips and let out a long “Ohh, really?”. It was a little embarrassing to not know that you had a celebrity standing in front of you. “Would you mind coming in and telling me about yourself? I’m dying to know all about your work” you asked with a hopeful smile on your face, you were very interested in knowing what movies he had been in.

 

Chris nodded his head before you welcomed him in your suite, silently happy that your drunk girlfriends hadn’t made a mess out of the place. The two of you sat down on the couch and you took your phone out to google him, surprised to see that there were thousands of articles about him, meaning that he was an A-list celebrity.

 

Chris loved the astonished look on your face once you locked your phone and turned to him. “Wow” was all you were able to say while shaking your head. The actor couldn’t help but think how beautiful you looked, his mind was running wild about images of you and him, together.

 

The night ended with Chris awakening your interest in the MCU. You had always preferred the original comics and were surprised that the very known superheroes had been pictured cinematically for over a decade now. When the two of you said your goodbyes, you rushed to your room and immediately watched the first Iron man, and that was how another Marvel fan had been born.

 

 

**First thought**

 

 

 ** _Oh my god..._**  was all Chris thought when he first laid his eyes on you. He was instantly captured by your stunning beauty and had to swallow the lump in his throat in order to get his mind straight and explain his reason for knocking on your door. You were wearing a pair of black jeans and a crop top, your outfit wasn’t really special but it turned Chris’s world upside down.

 

He had dated and met many beautiful women but they all left his mind the second he met you. It was like he had never understood the real meaning of natural beauty and love until he waltzed into your life. You had him wrapped around your finger the second you gave him a breathtaking smile and Chris didn’t want to have it any other way.

 

 ** _Jesus…What a man…_**  was your thought upon meeting the actor. Despite that you didn’t know who he was, you immediately caught only good vibes from him. He didn’t seem like someone who had only mean intensions, his smile was so beautiful and genuine that you instantly knew that he was a good man with a genuine heart.

 

Once the two of you began to talk about his acting career, you also caught glimpse of his personality and only fell harder for the handsome actor. He was so sweet and gentle with you and it left you breathless. Chris had stolen your heart at the very first glance and it didn’t bother you at all.

 

 

**First date**

 

 

Your first date with Chris occurred two weeks after you had returned to New York and kept it touch with each other through text messages. Chris had some work to do and wasn’t able to ask you out immediately which left him anxious because he was afraid that someone else would enter your life and sweep you off your feet.

 

Once his hectic schedule had calmed down, the actor was so nervous to ask you out. He called you in the late afternoon and asked you about your day. Hearing his voice again made you almost melt on the spot as you had missed it so much and yearned more as your feeling for him only had gotten more intense.

 

“[Y/N], I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?” Chris asked straight forward, his heart pounding in his chest while waiting for your response. You let out a gasp and asked him to wait for a minute before muting the phone call and letting out a loud squeal. It was the very first time that you had an amazing person interested in you without having to make the first steps.

 

The people you used to date loved it to be chased after and felt no shame whatsoever in watching you do so. So, to actually have Chris Evans ask you out on a date was like a dream come true, a dream you never really knew you had.

 

You did a happy dance for two minutes straight before un-muting the phone call and panting out a loud “I would love to!”, making Chris grin from ear to ear while refraining himself form fist pumping

 

The date was three days later, the weather was getting colder so you didn’t feel the need to dress up fancy and revealing as you didn’t want to get sick. Chris reassured you that he hadn’t planned on taking you somewhere fancy as he didn’t want to rub his celebrity status in your face. Chris wanted to show you that he was just a regular guy you enjoyed the random and simple things in life.

 

When you met him in the Central Park, he surprised you with a bouquet of flowers. “Wow!” you gasped out loud before engulfing him in a tight hug, making him weak in the knees. You had never received flowers, in contrary, you were the one buying and handing them over to people.

 

When you pulled away from the hug, Chris was a grinning mess as he had missed you so much while admiring you. “Sorry” you chuckled while admiring the flowers, “I’ve never received flowers from anyone so I’m pretty excited and flattered” you explained, making the actor frown while silently wondering what kind of buffoonery the people you used to date had in their minds to not think about getting you some flowers.

 

“You deserve these and many more” he responded to which you thanked him by giving him a gently kiss on his cheek. “Let the date begin” he smiled and held his arm out for you, “Such a gentleman” you chuckled and linked your arm with his before the two of you began to stroll through the beautiful park, admiring its beauty while talking about the things going on in your life.

 

The paparazzis were taking pictures of the two of you but you didn’t really mind, “So, are you on social media?” Chris wondered while leading you out of the park to his favorite restaurant. You hummed, ”I have a Twitter and Instagram account, I post something when I feel like it but mostly keep up with my friend and family while watching what’s going on with the world” you explained while the two of you entered the restaurant.

 

Two minutes later, you and Chris were sitting in a quiet booth in the corner, staring deeply into each other’s eyes while he told you stories about his childhood. It was the first time ever that he had met a person that knew nothing about him and it made him feel so safe that he was able to tell you all about himself.

 

Chris loved the fact that you had never heard the rumors about him and his personal life, didn’t ask any questions that were too personal or just plain stupid like his ex-love interests did. He loved being your center of attention while ordering and then enjoying your meal together.

 

Somehow throughout the dinner, Chris began to feed you bites off his plate and adored how your eyes lit up at the delicious taste. He normally wasn’t the guy to share his food because the females he’d take out would invite their forks onto his plate and pick random things off it without asking or caring if he was okay with it.

 

Chris couldn’t stop staring at your lips and constantly swallowed the lumps in his throat as the desire to feel them against his overwhelmed him. After the dinner, the actor took you to his favorite bar and led you to his favorite booth. There weren’t too many people in it so the two of you didn’t have to keep an eye out for those who’d want to snap a secret picture.

 

“You are amazing” Chris gushed while leaning in and brushing his nose against yours. The way he felt in your presence was something he had never felt before and he wished that the strong and delicate sentiments would never stop.

 

“So are you” you chuckled and caressed his beard, “Despite that I don’t know much about you, I know that you’re a great guy who tries to be the best version of himself while helping others to do the same. I barely meet people like you” you confessed and bit your lip, yearning to feel his against yours.

 

Chris was so flattered by your compliment, you didn’t know that you were also now a reason why he wanted to be the best version of himself. Without a word, he finally captured your lips in a passionate kiss, your hearts and souls merging together as one. You rested your hand on his cheek while he wrapped one arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. The kiss was slow and gently as the two of you didn’t wanted to enjoy every single moment of your interlocked lips.

 

Chris immediately got addicted to your lips and taste, he moved them tenderly against yours while humming in contentment. You let out pleased sighs and silently declared that he was the best kisser you had ever met until the need of fresh oxygen became too much and you were forced to pull away.

 

“Wow” you whispered in awe while Chris cupped your cheeks in his hands and pressed a quick but tender peck against your lips. “You’re so amazing” he repeated, not being able to take his eyes off you.

 

After spending another twenty minutes at bar, the actor walked you home. Your cheeks were hurting from smiling and laughing so much but you didn’t care. You felt so happy and carefree in his presence and wanted to spend every second enjoying life with him.

 

“I’ll be busy the next few days but I’ll call and message you and hope that you’ll let me take you on another date?” he asked with so much love and hope in his eyes. You bit your lip and nodded your head eagerly, already excited for the next date. The two of you shared one last passionate kiss before he watched you enter your apartment and close the door behind you.

 

Once you had removed your jacket, you immediately opened the Twitter app and followed Chris, only to see that he just had tweeted something.

 

 

  


 

Your heart skipped several beats while you let out a mix of squeals and happy screams, loving the feeling of being in love.

 

 

**First confession**

 

 

You were the first one to confess your feelings. After your fourth date, more pictures of you appeared on the internet and Chris’s fans quickly found your social media accounts. When the world had discovered that Chris Evans was dating a plus sized beauty, many were so happy for the two of you but unfortunately, you also had caught the attention from many haters.

 

They left the nastiest comments beneath your pictures on Instagram or tagged you in their hate-filled rants on twitter, always ending it with “Why in the world is Chris dating a fat chick?”. Some of those mean comments really hurt your feelings and it made you wonder if Chris maybe felt the same way.

 

It wasn’t until some people began to assume that you only dated him for fame, that you realized that you needed to come clean to him. So, when the actor returned from traveling, you rushed over to his place and rang the doorbell over and over again as you were a nervous and anxious mess.

 

“[Y/N]! Hey!” the actor happily greeted you and stepped aside to welcome you into his home. He led you to the living room and frowned upon seeing you in distress. “What’s wrong?” he worriedly asked while walking over to you and snaking his hands around your thick waist, pulling you closer to him.

 

You inhaled his natural scent mixed with his cologne and let out a long sigh while staring deeply into his eyes. “I don’t know if you have seen the things people are either posting underneath my pictures or tagging me in but I wanted to let you know that I am not a gold-digger nor a fame whore. I’m so in love with you, Chris. I fell in love with you because you’re amazing personality, nothing else.

 

Chris’s heart skipped several beats while he cupped your face in his hands before crashing his lips against yours. You felt the anxiety and slight panic vanish and felt safe in his embrace. It felt amazing confessing your feelings to him and not getting rejected. “I’m in love with you too, [Y/N]. You had me from the very beginning and I know that you’re what the haters are trying to make you look like” his words touched you deeply.

 

Chris quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket “What are you doing?” you questioned while watching him tap away on the screen, a determined look on his face. “Making it official and telling the haters to back off because I don’t want to see anybody coming for my lady” your heart melted at his words and all you could do was smile and bite your lip.

 

 

  


 

**First fight**

 

 

Your first argument occurred two months into your relationship, you tried to keep your relationship with Chris as private as possible. You were still in the honeymoon phase and didn’t want to jinx it. When you got together with the actor, a few people you used to call your friends showed their true colors. They turned their back on you out of jealousy and bitterness and made it their mission to encourage the haters to hate you more by trying to “expose you”. They went on social media and claimed that they had some pretty problematic text messages you had sent them (which wasn’t true of course) and threaten to post them. You were disappointed to see the people you once considered your friends trying to tear you down and decided to not introduce Chris to your true and closest friends you had left.

 

He was hurt to see you getting ready to meet up with them and not even inform them about the bliss of your relationship. He liked the pictures you posted with them on Instagram but felt self-conscious about the fact that you didn’t want to set up an official meeting with them so that they could also welcome him into your inner circle.

 

Chris was able to hide his pain and insecurity in hope that you’d realize yourself that what you were doing wasn’t the best idea. Unfortunately, you continued to live in the bubble you thought was protecting you until the actor snapped one day while listening to your best friend inviting you to a party and suggesting that you should take him with you, but have you decline her offer.

 

He entered your bedroom which caught you by surprise and end the phone call with your best friend. “Are you ashamed of me?” his voice cracked at the end as his emotions were getting the best of him, bottling them up was a very bad idea.

 

You frowned and shook your head, “No! Why in the hell would I be ashamed of you?” you asked almost offended. Chris huffed, “Maybe because you don’t want to introduce me to your friends? I only met your parents” his statement made you realize that he was right. You literally locked him out of your social life, only spent time with him and his friends and family.

 

You walked up to your boyfriend and placed your hand on his shoulders, “I’m so sorry” you whispered ashamed, not wanting to be the reason why he was hurting. Chris sighed and stared sadly into your eyes, “Why, [Y/N]?”. You frowned and cleared your throat, “Some people I used to be friends with turned their backs on me. Joined the haters and have been trying to make my life a living hell for simply being with you” you confessed.

 

Your boyfriend frowned and shook his head in disapproval, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. But it’s obvious that those people weren’t meant to stay in your life” his words lifted some of the heavy weight you had off your soul while you nodded your head. “Come on” you gently pulled him towards the door while a smile crept onto your face.

 

“Where are we going?” Chris asked confused, “To meet my friends” you happily announced and watched a bright smile creep onto your boyfriend’s face as he followed you out of your bedroom.

 

 

**First “I love you”**

 

 

Chris was the first one to literally shout out those three powerful words. The two of you were in the middle of a heated argument, four months into the relationship. He had forgotten about your date night for twee weeks in a row and you were fed up and felt like he didn’t care about you anymore.

 

You had cancelled your dinner reservations and removed the beautiful and fancy dress you had bought just for the special night when your boyfriend arrived at your apartment, ready to beg for your forgiveness.

 

You were hurt and very stubborn to the point where you didn’t even want to listen to his excuse for missing the only day throughout the week where you wouldn’t focus on anything else but each other.

 

Chris only got more frustrated when seeing that you didn’t listened to his apologies and didn’t know what to do. “Just go away! Leave me alone like you’ve done for the past two weeks!” you shouted at him before turning around and making your way up to your bedroom.

 

“I won’t leave you alone!” he shouted back while copying your actions.

 

You huffed loudly, “Why?!”

 

“Because I love you!”

 

Hearing those words made all the anger and pain vanish in a heartbeat while you gasped softly. “I love you and am so sorry for making it seem like I don’t care about you. The truth is that I’ve loved you since the very first encounter and my love for you grows every single day” Chris spoke, the intensity of his voice and eyes made you jump int his arms, wrap your legs around his waist and whisper a soft “I love you too, idiot” before crashing your lips against his.

 

 

**First time making love**

 

 

The first time you and Chris made love was the night he told you that he loved you. After you had jumped into his arms and smashed your lips against his, the tension changed in between you two.

 

The quick kisses quickly turned into slow and sensual ones while the actor carried you to your bedroom. Your bodies were overwhelmed with intense yearning and arousal so it didn’t take the two of you long to remove each other’s clothes and get comfortable on the bed.

 

Chris took the time to appreciate and kiss every inch of your body while voicing his love for you, leaving you a whimpering mess on the bed while feeling like a goddess. His delicate fingers and tongue left you breathless as he quickly found out how you liked to be touched and tasted.

 

He teased you for a few minutes before catching you off guard by thrusting his hard length deep inside you. You had your eyes clenched shut and your fingernails dug into his shoulder blades while Chris simply stared at your face and admired your beauty.

 

After giving you enough time to adjust to his length, he began to move his hips at a steady pace, his thumb pressed against your sensitive clit while his head rested in the crook of your neck. The room was quickly filled with your pants, moans and groans while the two of you lost yourselves into the intense pleasure.

 

An hour into the life changing love making, you and Chris fell over the blissful edge at the same time. Your legs were trembling while your inner walls were clenching themselves tightly around his length while he released himself deep inside you. “Oh” you whimpered when the actor rolled off you and quickly got off the bed.

 

You were in such a blissful trance and didn’t notice how Chris came back from the bathroom with a wet cloth and quickly cleaned up the mess in between your thighs. You let him hold you in his strong arms while falling asleep, leaving him all alone to his thought about how he was going to spend the rest of his life with you.

 

 

 


	3. Winston Duke

**First encounter**

 

You met Winston during a run through the park, your jerk of an ex-boyfriend had left you for someone else and felt the need to crush your free spirit and confidence by fat-shaming you to pieces during the last conversation the two of you shared. You hated how much his words got to you and made you feel uncomfortable in your own body.

 

“Consider yourself lucky that someone like me was even interested in being with you” was the sentence that pushed you to go on extreme diets. The heartache of the break-up only worsened the gut-wrenching pain and discomfort you were feeling and you suddenly were desperate to lose some weight, thinking that your physical appearance would be the only reason someone would be interested in being romantically or platonically involved with you.

 

The day you met Winston was a bad day, the Trinbagonian actor just had finished his run and was stretching on a bench when you sat down next to him, thick tears running down your cheeks as your run had been the worst. Your muscles were sore from all the workout you had done the day before but you still weren’t able to feel or see any results from the extreme diets.

 

You had reached your breaking point when you sat down next to Winston and just cried your heart out, not caring about the weird looks you got from people passing by. “Hey, are you okay?” Winston asked concerned as he immediately sensed that you weren’t doing well. You sniffled and shook your head, his smooth voice low-key and slowly calming down your nerves.

 

You wiped the tears off your face and finally looked at him, recognizing who he was but not in the mood to freak out. Winston frowned as he saw the pain, shame and disappointment in your eyes. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach while he scooted closer to you and engulfed you in a tight hug without saying a word.

 

His hand gently caressed your back and, in that moment, you didn’t care that you were sweaty from running and a panting mess. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and let him hold you while fresh tears ran down your face. The two of you stayed like that for several minutes, Winston sadly listened to your sobs and cries and silently cursed the person who had hurt you like that. He didn’t care about the nosy people around you, he just wanted to help you feel better.

 

“Uh, thanks” you sniffled several minutes later, slowly removing yourself from Winston’s embrace. Your eyes slowly traveled from his chest up to his face, your eyes meeting in an intense stare. “Are you okay?” the actor asked you while wiping the few last tears off your cheeks, the sweet but gentle gesture making your heart flutter in your chest.

 

“I am now, thank you” your voice as a little hoarse from all the crying but nonetheless had a great effect on Winston as he immediately fell in love with it. He took the time to look at you and suddenly was aware of your beauty. Winston’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly was out of breath, “M-May I ask who or what has caused you such distress?” he stuttered and silently cussed at himself for suddenly not being able to talk properly.

 

You took a deep breath and smiled once he gave you a reassuring look and gently squeezed your shoulder, the gentle touch making your heart skip a beat. “M-My ex left me for someone else. Someone skinner than me and mentioned that in order for me to find love, I need to get rid of all of this” you said and pointed at your body, not seeing the angered look on Winston’s face.

 

“I’ve been working my ass off but not much has changed. I’m still heavy and don’t know what to do in order to finally lose a decent amount of weight” you sighed and bit your lip, before your mind could go back to your ex’s disgusting words, Winston shook his head and gently placed his hand on your cheek.

 

“Your ex is a jerk that will pay for his actions. You are breathtaking, uhm-“ he furrowed his eyebrows upon realizing that he didn’t know your name. “[Y/N]” you smiled as his words already had lifted up your spirits in ways you couldn’t have imagined. “[Y/N]…That’s a beautiful name for a mesmerizing woman” Winston softly spoke, making a bright smile appear on your face.

 

It had been the first time in months that you hadn’t faked a smile and the feeling was truly soul soothing. “Thank you” was all you were able to whisper as you were trying to wrap your head around what was currently happening. Your day had gone from the worst to best in months in a matter of a few minutes.

 

 

**First thought**

 

 

 **“What must someone do to make a woman cry like that?”** was Winston’s first thought upon looking at for the very first time and seeing you break down. He immediately had detected that the reason for your tears wasn’t something small, he immediately had sensed that your spirits had been beaten down by something or someone and it made him wonder what a person had to do in order to make someone like you break down crying like that.

 

When he held you in his soothing embrace, he wished that he could take away your pain and replace it with all the love and happiness he could produce. Your sobs and cries made his heart ache in his chest and he continued to cuss whoever was the reason for your distress and silently vowed that karma would come and get them when they would have least expected it,

 

 **“He’s a good person”** was your first thought after calming down from all the crying. You weren’t able to think straight during your break down as your ex’s words kept replaying themselves in your head. It wasn’t until Winston had complimented you that you were able to see that he genuinely meant what he said. The vibe he gave off wasn’t bad, you already felt attracted to him and your gut told you to he would never do something to cause anyone any pain.

 

 

**First date**

 

 

Your first date with Winston took place three months after your first encounter. After he had walked you home and made sure to let you know that you were a beautiful woman, the two of you exchanged numbers and promised to stay in touch with one another.

 

That same night, the Trinbagonian called you and confessed that he was attracted to you. His words made your heart flutter in your chest but you knew that it wasn’t the right time to jump back into a new relationship while not feeling like yourself.

 

After you explained your thoughts to Winston, he fully understood your point of view and promised that he would give you the space and time in order for your you to find yourself again. You heard the pain in his voice but didn’t dwell on it because you needed to put all your focus on yourself and heal from the nasty break up and the mess that came with it.

 

You stopped the extreme diets and went back to working out whenever you felt like it. You weren’t pressed to lose weight in a short period of time, all while staying in touch with Winston. He hyped you up whenever you told him about new clothes you bought, asked for pictures and then went on gushing about it through phone calls that lasted for hours.

 

Your confidence came back stronger than ever and you felt so proud of yourself. You finally felt like yourself again and were excited to let Winston know that you were ready to go out with him. He didn’t believe the words you had texted him and called you to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, “Say it” he gently said over the phone, the smoothness of his voice making the butterflies erupt in your stomach.

 

“I’m ready for you to take me out on a date” you chuckled and shook your head, the actor let out a soft “I’ll pick you up at eight pm. You won’t regret this” before hanging up the phone in order to start planning on where to take you for your first date.

 

You quickly plugged your phone in its charger before entering the bathroom, you had four hours to get ready and you wanted to take your time in washing and shaving your body before going though your skin and hair routine before deciding on what to wear for the date.

 

Three hours later, you were dressed in a strapless black dress that stopped just above your knees with matching heels and red lipstick. Winston had informed you that he wanted to take you to a newly opened restaurant which you appreciated because you didn’t want to over-or underdress for the date.

 

At eight pm sharp, he was standing in front of your door with a rose in his hand. “You look marvelous” he whispered while greeting you with three kisses on the cheeks. All you could do was smile and enjoy the way he took a step back to admire your beauty from head to toe. You twirled around and bit your lip when Winston gasped and shook his head while mumbling, “A true goddess” and then engulfing you in a tight hug, your natural scent mixed with perfume making him weak in the knees.

 

Twenty minutes later, the two of you arrived at the new restaurant and were grateful to get a table in a quiet booth in the corner of the place as you didn’t want strangers to be all up in your business. Under the candlelight, your melanin enriched skin shone beautifully and had Winston staring intensely at you.

 

“You leave me breathless” the Trinbagonian actor gushed and slowly reached his hand out for yours, intertwining your fingers and slowly running his thumb over your knuckles. Your heart skipped a few beats while you smiled at him, “You look gorgeous when being like that so I don’t really mind” you chuckled when he burst out laughing while throwing his head back.

 

“If that’s your way of saying thank you, then you are more than welcome, [Y/N]” Winston chuckled, loving to see the confidence glowing out of you. You weren’t the same women he had met months ago but he didn’t mind because he was looking at the best version of [Y/N] and didn’t want to trade it for the world.

 

The date went on with the two of you talking about your family and friends, dreams and fears all while having your hands locked together. You and Winston had a lot in common and never ran out of things to say, even your food got served. The actor cut you get a few bites of his meal and smiled whenever you gave an approving hum while smiling at him. He had to stop himself from constantly staring at your lips as they looked lusciously tempting.

 

You noticed what he was doing and couldn’t help but bite your lower lip as you couldn’t stop imagine how it would be to kiss those soft lips of his. Your gazes only intensified throughout the dinner while the tension shifted, none of you wanted to date to end as every minute spent in each other’s presence felt amazing. It was clear that the two of you were head over heels in love with one another.

 

Thirty minutes later, Winston was driving you to his apartment where a special dessert was waiting for you. He had stopped you from ordering one at the restaurant as he wanted to surprise you, the gesture making your heart swell in your chest.

 

When the two of you arrived at his place, Winston took your coat off like a gentleman and placed it on the hanger before leading you to the couch. “Just wait here” he smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against your forehead before walking to the kitchen.

 

You sighed happily and took your time looking around the living room, smiling at the pictures of him and his families and friends. In that moment, you decided to make the first step in telling the Trinbagonian actor that you were in love with him and wanted to enter a romantic relationship with him.

 

“Close your eyes” Winston’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts once he sat next to you with both arms behind his back. You chuckled and did as you were told, “Open your mouth”. You slowly parted your lips and patiently waited for the sweet surprise.

 

“Mhm” you hummed upon tasting the delicious bite of chocolate cake. To you, it tasted even better because you were being fed by the man you were in love with. It was a romantic sign of sharing and caring.

 

“I baked it myself” Winston confessed once you opened your eyes and took the small plate with the dessert and fork, he handed to you. “It’s delicious” you praised and continue to enjoy the dessert while staring at the handsome actor. His heart melted in his chest at the sight of you smiling and enjoying his pleasant surprise.

 

Once you were done and the plate was empty, you surprised Winston by leaning in and pressing your lips tenderly against his. The long sigh followed by a soft hum indicated that he had been desperate for your lips while he pulled you closer by your thick waist. Winston groaned as your lips tasted like chocolate, making him hungrier for more kisses.

 

Your mind went completely blank as you had never felt such strong emotions course through your body. “Winston” you panted and pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, trying to calm your down your pounding heart while cupping his face in your hands. The actor slowly opened his eyes, still in awe of the amazing kiss while smiling at you.

 

“I’m so in love with you” you confessed and caressed his cheek, surprisingly feeling calm and at peace. “I’m in love with you too, [Y/N]. You had me wrapped around your finger from the first time we met” he whispered before leaning in and letting your lips meet into another passionate kiss.

 

 

**First “I love you”**

 

 

Winston was the first one to say those three magical words. It happened four months into your relationship, after he just had gotten back from traveling for work. You hadn’t seen him in three weeks and it was a little hard for you because you had to get used to the fact that your boyfriend constantly had to fly around the world, sometimes for a certain period.

 

The different time zones made it harder for you to communicate and in general, you felt lonely and sad without your boyfriend. You tried to fill the big hole in your heart by spending as much time as possible with your family and friends but once they all became busy, you were all by yourself again.

 

It was also hard for Winston, he didn’t like leaving you behind while he got to travel around and see the beauty of the world without you. You were constantly in the back of his mind, everything he did somehow reminded him of you and it only made his heart ache for you.

 

When he came back after three weeks, he drove straight to your apartment and burst through the door while yelling “Baby! I’m back”, chuckling when hearing you scream from the bedroom. You rushed to front door and jumped into your boyfriend’s arms while letting out loud cries of happiness. Some would say that the two of you were exaggerating but, in that moment, none of two cared enough to even think about it.

 

“I love you, I love you so much” Winston confessed while staring deeply into your eyes. Hearing those words made you stop screaming and stare at him wide-eyed. “I love you too” you whispered and cupped his cheeks, your heart feeling so full with love and happiness before the two of you leaned in and pressed your lips against each other.

 

 

**First fight**

 

 

Your first disagreement happened five months into the relationship, which surprised you the most because that had never happened in another relationship you had before. You and Winston got along so well all the time which was nothing but a blessing to you because you had fought a few weeks into the relationship with your exes.

 

Winston was the most laid-back person you had ever met. He didn’t get upset about the smallest things or got easily offended, he knew how to take a joke and laugh about himself while speaking up about the things he cared about the most.

 

Your first disagreement was caused by his ex-girlfriend with whom he still was in touch with. Winston had been honest to you about the ending of their seven-year relationship from the very beginning and never talked about her unless she occasionally messaged him. You trusted the actor and were grateful that he didn’t keep any secrets from you.

 

It didn’t bother you your boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend kept in touch until she appeared at his apartment while the two of you were having a romantic date night. Winston’s ex had begun to receive the wrong signs whenever he replied to her text messages. She somehow had read between the lines that he wanted her back and immediately came up with a plan on winning him back.

 

The plan was to appear in front of his doorsteps in a long coat with nothing but lace lingerie beneath it. Once she rung the doorbell, she placed her fingers on the buttons of her coat, read to open them and reveal her outfit.

 

When Winston opened the door with you just a few feet behind him, his ex immediately got rid of her coat and took a sexy pose while revealing her outfit. “We can be together again” she smiled seductively and was about to take a step into his apartment when you cleared your throat while glaring at her.

 

Your boyfriend was shocked and embarrassed for his ex-girlfriend and quickly made it clear that she had misread his messages. “B-But I thought you wanted to be with me” she stuttered ashamed while quickly covering her body with her coat.

 

“You thought wrong. I’m in a happy relationship with [Y/N], and I think it’s for the best that we stop talking to each other” were Winston’s final words before he asked his ex-girlfriend to leave his apartment. You hadn’t said a word because the whole incident put you in shock. It reminded you of the nasty break up with your ex-boyfriend.

 

Your insecurities tricked you into thinking that your past was replaying itself in the present and that freaked you out. “If you want to be with her, don’t let me stand in the way” you muttered and bit the inside of your cheek. Winston frowned and shook his head, “No. Don’t do this, [Y/N]” he begged as he immediately knew what you were thinking.

 

When he tried to touch you, you took a step back and shook your head, your mind still playing tricks with you. “She still loves you so much, Winston. I don’t want to sit here and watch how she’ll use every opportunity she gets to steal you away from me” you whispered while your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach, not liking the thought of having to compete for your boyfriend’s love.

 

“But I don’t love her. She’s in the past, whatever she feels isn’t relevant because I moved on” the actor spoke while taking a step towards you and placing his hands on your shoulders, silently relieved that you let him touch you again. You let out a sigh and shook your head, “I-I don’t want to be left for someone else again” you were overwhelmed by so many emotions, turned around and left Winston’s apartment to get some fresh air outside.

 

The actor’s heart began to pound in his head as he forced himself to stay behind and give you a few minutes to yourself. He knew that the memories of your past relationship had come to haunt you down and was desperate to let you know that he wasn’t like your boyfriend.\

 

Ten minutes later, Winston found you sitting on the front steps of the apartment building, looking up at the sky while sighing deeply. He sat down next to you and wrapped his strong arm around your shoulder, welcoming you in his embrace while pressing a tender kiss against your lips.

 

“I’ll never leave you for someone else, [Y/N]. Ever since you entered my life, I’ve discovered the real meaning of love, something I thought I knew but didn’t. What I feel for you is something that **nobody** will ever be able to change because my heart belongs to you” Winston whispered with so much love and awe clouding his

 

“I love you too” you whispered before smashing your lips against his, feeling at peace as you knew that you had found the right person for you.

 

**First time making love**

 

 

The first time you and Winston made love happened a few days after your first disagreement. The actor took you to his place to spend the night, the two of you were excited and felt your body buzz with the sexual tension.

 

After arriving at his apartment and changing into a simple shirt and booty shorts, you let your phone play your favorite song, Slowly by Meddy. Winston just had taken a shower and left the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He was happily surprised to find you dancing in the middle of his bedroom with your eyes closed.

 

His body yearned for yours while you slowly moved your hips to the rhythm of the song while mouthing the words to yourself. At some point, you noticed his presence and slowly opened your eyes, loving how all his attention was focused on you.

 

You slowly danced your way to your boyfriend and gently placed your hands on his chest, waiting for the song to play its final tone before the room fell silent. “I want you” you whispered while gazing deeply into Winston’s eyes. The two of you slowly began to pant when he nodded his head and wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist, your bodies burning for one another.

 

He picked you up by surprise to which you let out a soft cry before wrapping your arms around his neck and letting your lips meet his in a needy kiss. Seconds later, you were lying in the middle of the bed, legs spread and Winston lying in between them.

 

He took his time in kissing every inch of your body while voicing his love and appreciation. He helped you get rid of your clothes before undressing himself, desperate to feel your warm and soft skin against his. Minutes later, he was devouring you while keeping your legs spread with his hands. The pleasure had you weak and desperate for more while you clung onto the bed sheets and arched your back, grinding your hips against his face while he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

 

Winston’s delicate fingers and mouth made you reach your first high before he kissed his way up your body. You then rolled him over and straddled his lip before beginning to ride him, loving to see him weak and needy. The two of you made sweet love to one another, fell off the blissful edge several times before lying next to each other on the bed, your bodies covered in sweat while smiling at each other. One last kiss was exchanged before the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
